The present research plan is based upon the Schopler & Layton (1971, 1972) theoretical framework for analyzing determinants of attributions of interpersonal power. Tests are being made of hypotheses relating components of the framework to power attributions and for determining the applicability of the framework to other substantive areas concerned with influence relationships. Research relating power attributions to other variables, such as adjustment to home hemodialysis, will also be undertaken.